Question: Michael did 13 fewer sit-ups than Vanessa in the morning. Vanessa did 24 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Michael do?
Solution: Vanessa did 24 sit-ups, and Michael did 13 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $24 - 13$ sit-ups. She did $24 - 13 = 11$ sit-ups.